hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4031 (8th January 2015)
Summary Plot Tegan and Ziggy go for a walk and continue hallucinating. Cameron tries to apologise to Leela. Tegan tells Ziggy how much she misses her mum. Ziggy tells Tegan that he loves her. Leela still struggles to process that Cameron killed her parents. Esther finds Dylan at the bus stop. Dylan tells Esther that he's leaving because Trevor doesn't want him there. Cameron tells Leela how the accident occurred. Cameron tells Leela that her parents were dead on impact. Leela calls the police and Cameron throws her phone on the floor. Leela asks if Cameron is going to kill her too, but he walks off. Esther confronts Trevor and Grace. Esther tells Trevor that he made a 15-year-old homeless. Trevor blames Grace for upsetting Dylan. Grace tells Trevor that "it's a shame" that he won't find Dylan, but Esther reveals that she's brought Dylan back home. Tegan tells Ziggy that life is not a fairy-tale and she won't get a happy ever after. She tells him that she's going to die from cancer and doesn't want to put him through it. Grace and Trevor have an argument. Whilst walking through the forest, Tegan slips and falls down a hill, knocking herself unconscious. Leela tries to fix her phone. Ziggy and Leela panic when they realise that Tegan is missing. Tegan continues to lay unconscious at the bottom of the hill on a cold night. Porsche is annoyed about how Lockie has more tips than her. Lockie enjoys winding her up. Porsche goes into the bathroom, and hears crying. Tegan regains consciousness but is unable to stand. She calls for help. She calls Cameron, and he answers. Tegan asks him for help, informing that he can't get through to Leela. Cameron tells Tegan that he can't help her and hangs up. Leela and Ziggy search for Tegan. Porsche offers Grace a shoulder to cry on. Grace takes her advice and tells Trevor what she thinks, but Porsche is unimpressed when Grace softens and allows Dylan to stay. Leela snaps at Ziggy, as Cameron brings Tegan to the cabin. Dylan calls Grace a bitch and Trevor grabs Dylan. Trevor tells Dylan not to make him choose between him and Grace. Tegan tells Leela that she realised that she couldn't die as she needed to look after Rose, and is pleased that Cameron found her. Lockie learns that he has made more tips, but is horrified when Porsche is hired instead of him. They both tease each other and Porsche and Grace celebrate with champagne. Ziggy confronts Tegan over her worrying that Diane would take Rose. Ziggy tries to assure Tegan that he loves her - not that he feels sorry for her. Tegan tells Ziggy that he'd be with Leela in a flash if she'd have him. Ziggy tells Tegan that he wants her, but Tegan tells Ziggy that she doesn't want him. Grace thanks Porsche, telling her that Esther is more of a sister than a friend. Grace is secretly pleased when Trevor informs her that Tegan has gone missing. Porsche almost catches Dylan by the van. When she goes in, Dylan locks her in, mistaking her for Grace. Cameron tries to apologise to Leela but ends up blaming them for the accident. Cameron tells Leela that she needs him as much as he needs her, as a police car arrives. A police officer asks Leela and Cameron if everything is alright as they received a 999 call from them. Cameron begs for Leela not to send her back to prison. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Esther Bloom - Jazmine Franks *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Lockie Campbell - Nick Rhys *Dylan Jenkins - James Fletcher *Leela Lomax - Kirsty Leigh Porter *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Porsche McQueen - Twinnie-Lee Moore *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizio Santino *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood Guest cast *Police Officer - David Chafer Music None Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:2015